There has been a copying system in which (i) a multifunction peripheral obtains image data by reading a document and then transmits the image data to an image processing apparatus, (ii) the image processing apparatus carries out an image process with respect to the image data and then transmits the image data back to the multifunction peripheral, and (iii) the multifunction peripheral prints an image represented by the image data transmitted back from the image processing apparatus.
Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a technique in which a control section of a digital copying machine determines, in correspondence with a type of an image process that a user has instructed the digital copying machine to carry out, whether the image process is to be carried out by the digital copying machine itself or by a host computer. Specifically, this technique is arranged as follows: In the case where the image process is to be carried out by the digital copying machine itself, the digital copying machine (i) transmits image data to an image process section included therein, (ii) causes the image process section to carry out the image process, and (iii) forms an image on the basis of image data obtained by the image process carried out by the image process section. In the case where the image process is to be carried out by a host computer, (i) the digital copying machine supplies image data of a document to the host computer, (ii) the host computer carries out the image process with respect to the image data, and (iii) the digital copying machine forms an image on the basis of image data obtained by the image process.